To Master the Elements
by LatiasDaSmexxxy
Summary: Haruka, A very rich and protected girl has fallen into the well of a thousand years and ended up in the feudal years to Japan and makes drastic changes to her life.
1. Chapter 1 Finding the Inner Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the pie company. But I do own Haruka.

(Haruka has thigh length brunette hair with blonde streaks and green/blue eyes.)

--

"No Haruka dear, this is an exact replica of a very important jewel."

"Come on dad, you don't really think that people are gonna buy these stupid trinkets do you?"

Haruka Emiko, a young girl of the age of 14 was sitting in the store room of her dad's shop. Her four Pomeranians lying by her side bored to death, while her father was attempting to explain to his daughter, the importance of the Jewel of the Four Souls.

"As I was saying…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Teddy, the black, white and red dog, got up and started barking at the swinging keychain.

"Hey dad you do remember that it's my 14th birthday today, right."

"Yes, but I planned to wait another day or so."

"So you DID get me something didn't you?"

"Yes."

Haruka's dad handed her a moving box with holes and a large red bow on top.

"Your mother despised the idea but, I got it anyway."

"Dad, number one, I don't have a mother and number two, Yuki hates all of my puppies and me in general."

Haruka untied the ribbon and removed the lid. The second the top was removed a little puppy dog head popped up and shook the dust off its tiny body. It was a pure white baby Pomeranian (You love the pom-pom breed)

You take a peek at the pink dog tag around her neck singling out that it's a girl. Her name was Moon.

_Hi, I'm Haruka Emiko. I've lived at the Temple all my life. Surrounding the temple is the thousand year old immortal tree and the Sacred Well. I've heard these stories all my life and never believed a word. That was, until the day of my fourteenth birthday._

Haruka was walking around her front yard, trying to cool off some of her anger. Her and her new step mom had gotten into a fight about letting Mimi, her one year old, caramel colored Pomeranian puppy, eat on the table and off her fork.

Haruka always spoiled her precious pooches and her dad let her do anything she wanted. Until he met Yuki, his new wife. Yuki liked Haruka's younger twin brothers more because they did everything she wanted them to do, unlike Haruka. She was happy to admit it; she acted like a diva princess, and was treated like that by her dad.

She basically got everything she wanted and there were no buts about it.

Haruka then spotted one of her younger brothers, Kenji, in front of the Temple of the Sacred Well, holding a dog treat.

"What are you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing."

"It's okay I won't get mad."

"I was playing with Bandit when the neighbor's boxer stuck his head over the fence and scared him. Then he ran in here to hide and won't come out."

"Oh."

Haruka said as an anime vein was popping out of her head, trying to keep her promise and not unleash her anger on her poor little brother. He probably felt terrible about losing one of his sister's dogs.

Bandit got his name by being all black except for a band of grey around his eyes. (Just for a quick fact, she has four girl dogs and one boy.)

"Here Bandit, come boy."

Haruka's dogs were normally very obedient, winning hundreds of awards for obedience and agility trials.

"Why don't you just go down and look."

"Because you're the one that lost him."

The two siblings then heard a scratching noise and Kenji jumped behind his sisters back for protection.

"Ahh, something's down there."

"Uhh, yea it's my poor lost puppy."

Haruka got up and walked down the short flight of stairs to confront the well.

"Here Bandit."

With the familiar sound of his owner's voice, the small black dog came out of hiding and leapt into the waiting arms of Haruka.

"See that wasn't so bad."

With that, the well's top burst and light beams came, sucking the girl and her dog down into the well.

Haruka was floating down into the blue depths of the well. Suddenly she felt arms around her and thinking it was her brother, she felt content. But only for a moment.

She turned around of see a faceless head of a woman.

"You have it, give it to me."

She said in a raspy voice. Reaching for Bandit.

"Oh, you also brought me a little snack how nice."

"Don't you DARE hurt my puppy!"

Haruka screamed as she hugged her black dog tight. A green force field was sent around her as the thing screamed and fell into pieces.

"What… Happened."

Were the only words she could muster before her body was thrust hard onto cold ground.

"Oh good, were home bandit. What was all that, I probably just bumped my head."

She turned her head to see two arms from that thing she attacked in the well.

"Err maybe not."

She began to climb back up to the top of the well via vines hanging down from the side with Bandit on her shoulders.

"I may be wrong Bandit, but, I think were not in Tokyo any more."

She got two barks as an answer.

"Oh well, lets explore, a rebel girl and her dog will never back down from an adventure."

She began walking until she saw the Thousand Year Tree, marking the shortcut home. She began fighting her way through the brush until she saw a silver haired boy pinned up to a tree instead of home.

She began climbing the roots with Bandit observing from below.

"Oh wow, cat ears."

She said as she began poking them. She sighed

"Now that that's out of my system…"

She didn't finish when Bandit began barking and men revealed themselves from the bushes and began shooting arrows at you.

She crouches down to dodge them when she is brutally tied up with ropes. Clasping her hands and feet together and removing her dog from her possession. She was then carted into town.

In town

--

Haruka heard murmur spreading like the flu around the small population of the town that was standing before her. She was laid on straw mat to be shown in front of the priest.

Comments of 'Wow that girl has strange hair.' And 'look at her clothes.' Were heard often.

Yea so what, she was the only brunette/blonde in Tokyo, probably all of Japan.

"Now bringing in high priestess Kiatai."

An old woman carrying a torch was brought into the center of the circle. She lit the straw mat and left you there to burn and die.

Haruka, squeezing her eyes shut, then felt her bindings be broken and felt no searing flesh or abnormal pain. Then, gasps rose up from the crowd and forced her to open her eyes.

She looked down and the first thing she saw was a pair of two wolf paws. She picked her head up to look to the crowd and saw then all on their knees and bowing down to her.

"It is the Sacred spirit of the Elemental Wolf whom has come to save up in our time of need."

"What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself darling."

The priestess held up a mirror to her face and she saw the eyes of a wolf staring back. She looked back and saw a flaming tail waving behind her. She was, whatever these people called the Elemental Wolf.

At the priestess's House

--

"Stew?"

Kiatai handed Haruka and her dog a bowl of hot steaming stew which they gulped down.

"I see now child you mean us no harm, you just need to learn how to use you new born power."

"New born power?"

"Yes, every time you come in contact with a strong element you transform into a wolf with distinguished powers, far greater than any demon."

Kiatai then, with looking at the strange haired girl before her had a disrupting flash back.

_Her sister, the high Kikyo Priestess shot down Inuyasha, the half demon and died afterward. The jewel was burned with her body and passed down to the one who bared the sign of the wolf. _

Meanwhile outside

--

The centipede demon that Haruka had encountered inside the well was wreaking havoc among the people of the small town to find Haruka and kill her for the jewel.

Haruka, Bandit and Kiatai rushed outside when they heard towns people screaming outside.

They saw the centipede demon racing around town destroying anything in its path.

When it saw Haruka it lunged, screaming about the sacred jewel.

"But I don't have it."

Haruka screamed back in return.

"you have the jewel?"

"No, at least I don't think I do, I've heard of it before but I've never seen it or touched it. But I do know that it's after me."

"We must lead it to the Dry well, in the depths of the forest."

"You mean where that light is, got it alright!"

"The child can see what cannot be seen."

Haruka then took off with Bandit at her heels toward the forest where the silver haired boy was. The demon chasing her all the way.

_Someone's got to help me. Any one, now won't they. But I have Bandit with me so I shouldn't be worried. _

"Help!!"

When Haruka screamed, Inuyasha's supposed to be dead body pulsed and life came back to him.

"I smell her, the blood of the girl who killed me."

"Give it to me."

"I told you I don't have it!"

The ground behind her flew up sending her and her dog smack down right in front of the tree where Inuyasha lay hanging.

"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?"

"For your information my name's Haruka Emiko but to you mister that's Miss. Emiko."

"Hmph, why are you taking to long there, just kill it like you killed me."

Haruka just stood there with a confused expression glued to her face.

"Your looking pretty dumb there Kikyo."

"I'M NOT KIKYO!! I'M HARUKA HA-RU-KA! Got that punk."

"You have to be here because… It's coming."

The demon dove down, barley missing Haruka by inches.

"I'm NOT her! I'm HARUKA!"

"You are her because you smell just… like… her. Or not. No wonder you're not her, you're much cuter."

"I guess I'll take that as a complement."

Then the demon grabbed hold of Bandit barking at the bottom of the tree. And was about of have him for a midnight snack when Haruka screamed.

"DON'T YOU LAY A SLIMY FINGER ON MY PUPPY!!"

She built up her anger and performed on of her force field performance again, leaving every one baffled and sending her puppy flying through the air. But Haruka just concentrated on catching her dog.

Bandit landed happily in her arms but just then the demon grabbed her by the side with her unsheathed fangs. Ripping the glowing jewel out of her body.

She landed harshly on the ground, Bandit still held closely to her chest.

"Grab the gem."

Inuyasha barked at a stricken Haruka just before she was wrapped around the tree and held fast against Inuyasha's chest by the demon. Dropping her dog in the process.

Bandit, normally drawn to shiny things sniffed the jewel and swallowed it up, growing into a demonic dog.

"Ahh! My puppies turned evil!"

"Is that all you care about, your dog, what about saving yourself?"

"Shut up kitty boy."

"Dog, thank you."

The demon tightened its grip on the two, dragging Haruka down.

"Bandit hurry up and fight."

The chimera dog needed no second command, it leapt at the creature tearing its arms off. But after mere minutes, they discovered that he dog was no match for the demon.

"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?"

"Huh?"

"Can you pull out the arrow or not."

"I'll try."

Haruka stretched her arm out to full length but the demon pulled the girl down right into the path of the moonlight and Haruka's body changed shape.

"The moon is an element?"

Haruka though out loud once the transformation was complete.

"Just pull out the arrow you klutz."

Haruka lunged at the arrow and wrapped her strong, developed jaws around it and ripped it out of Inuyasha's chest.

His body started to pulse and the demon saw. She wrapped her tail around them tighter but Inuyasha blasted it away, returning Haruka to her normal form.

Haruka ran to her wounded demon dog and told him to cough up the pearl and he did so. She scooped him and the pearl up in her arms and ran to Kiatai who embraced the frightened girl and her dog.

"Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha ripped thought the demon's body, and the flesh disincarnated and only the bones are left.

"Why would I have a jewel that demons would want?"

"That's right humans have no need for it so why don't you had it over like a nice little girl and then I won't have to kill you."

"Woah, woah, woah. So he's NOT the hero?"

"You go that right stupid, now which do you choose, the jewel or your life?"

"Don't do anything, just run child, run!"

Haruka took off like the devil was at her heels with Bandit still in her arms, she had to find the well and get home before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapping and Tailfins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Haruka -

--

"So, you gonna hand it over or not?"

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha, child, his intentions are the exact opposite of good."

"Uhg, I hate having to wait for half wit girls to make up their mind."

Inuyasha began run towards Haruka. She gasps and flees into the forest, clutching Bandit for dear life.

She doesn't get very far before tripping over a piece of the rib cage of the centipede demon. Thus barley missing the hand of claws by millimeters.

She falls to the ground, Bandit flying out of her hands and lying slumped on the floor.

"You really just tried to hit be just now didn't you, and even worse, you could have KILLED MY DOG!"

Haruka lets loose another one of those force fields. It smacks Inuyasha back into a tree where the villager try to let loose a barrage of arrows but they just bounce off the swipe of his claws like they were marshmallows.

"Who do you people think you are? You think you can hurt me with human arrows."

"Lady Kiatai, what should we do?"

"Some how I knew it would come down to this."

The priestess pulls out a necklace of black pearls and shark teeth. She says a prayer to the heavens and the necklace glows.

Meanwhile back with Haruka

--

"Bandit wake up, time really isn't on our side you know."

Haruka sees Inuyasha bounding off the trees toward her a lighting speed. She scoops up her unconscious dog and runs deeper into the forest until she sees a bridge and Kiatai yelling something to her.

She doesn't look back till she hears the scream of her pursuer. Haruka whirls around to see a black necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"Say a command child."

"Umm, okay a command, sure. Well what kind of command."

She thought as she saw Inuyasha bounding toward her, claws bared. She then thought of using a dog command, it worked on all her pets, it should work on cat-boy.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground face first as Bandit, hearing the command woke up and sat faithfully in front of his master.

"Aww your such a cutie!"

She gave the command down, paw and roll over. Unaware that every command that she gave to Bandit was also happening to Inuyasha.

"Arhg, curse you evil wretch. I'd come up there and finish you for myself if you didn't look half dead already."

"The word please."

"Sit."

Inuyasha fell, face planting the bridge then unexpectedly rolled right off. While Bandit was just rolling around on his back.

"Wow, that was easy. I wish I'd said it earlier."

Tomorrow morning

--

"Here you go child, next hour I'll replenish the bandage."

"I see your re-building the stuff that was wrecked by mistress centipede. Must be a pain."

"Pain yes. But there will be more to come. Now that the Sacred Jewel is back, far worse will come to claim it. Humans also desire it to solve their greedy and petty ambitions."

"Speaking of petty, what are YOU still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the jewel."

"Yeah like your ever gonna get it. Sit, now!"

"Hey what was that for."

"It was for a sense of humor."

"You have pretty bad one."

"What do you want with the jewel anyway? You seem powerful enough, what could you possibly gain from it."

"Actually, he's only half demon."

Inuyasha punched in the floor, drawing all eyes on him.

"I hate it when old hags like you treat me like you know me."

Haruka then snuck up behind him and smacked him clean in the head with a piece of wood.

"Do you even know how long it will take to fix that damn hole in the floor you just made?"

"You really shouldn't judge a person by her age. I may be getting old but…"

"Wow if your that old then Kikyo must be pushing a hundred."

"No actually Kikyo is dead. She died on the day she bound you with the arrow."

"I don't care, one less thing for me to worry about."

From the last comment Haruka stood towering over him, wood block in hand.

"How could you be so heartless, do you want another lump on your egotistic head kitty-boy?"

"DOG! I'm a dog you idiot."

"I don't think so."

Inuyasha immediately regretted what he said, receiving yet another lump on his already sore head.

The next day

--

_Man I hate it the way I can't even walk though town without gossip spreading like wildfire._

Haruka finally found a spot right in front of the rice fields to stop for a picnic. She opened up the bag and took out a plate of brownies. She then felt a gust of wind and all the brownies were gone.

She looked up into the tree to see Inuyasha and her brownies. And if you know Haruka, you don't mess with her and her food.

"Hey give that back you creep."

"What ever you're up to, I'm not buying it."

"All I wanted to was sit under the tree and have my chocolate."

"chocolate?"

"Urgh, sit."

Inuyasha face plants down from the tree and Haruka retrieves her brownies.

Next Day

--

Haruka woke up early to try and get a morning walk in and find the well to get home.

She steps over a log and is captured in a net by a gang of four humans and carted off to a building in the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

"Here you go boss, we got he funny haired girl you wanted."

"I DO NOT have funny hair you bimbos."

"Hey her kimono is shorter than mine."

"Kiss me and I'll get you a new one."

_Man these guys are pervs_

Haruka thought to herself as a deep and rough voice commanded her to give up the jewel.

"Not on your life."

The man from the shadows rose up and showed his true, 10 foot height. He raised the sword above his head and brought the sword down on Haruka. But, not being able to dodge, Haruka quickly blocked the blow with her right arm.

But instead of the sword severing the arm off, she glowed a bright light and went through that mystical change that took place at the burning ceremony.

"I didn't know steel was an element, but I'm lucky it is."

Haruka crouched down and bristled her fur, revealing her dangerous canine teeth.

"The girl is the Wolf."

_One problem is that I still don't know how to control my powers. Okay how bout I just say the first thing that pops into my head. It's saved my furry hide before._

It didn't take long for her to find a decent attack.

"Crunch!"

Haruka's fangs grew longer and harder than diamonds. She raced towards the giant demon, bouncing off of walls to gain speed. It was like she instinctively knew what to do when using attacks.

The giant took one mighty swing at the speedy wolf but Haruka just grabbed onto the sword, snapped it in two and threw the spiked part straight at the giant's chest. And Inuyasha arrived just in time to see the grand spectacle.

"Where's the jewel?"

He asks as he lands in front of a startled Haruka who just transformed back into her human self. It seemed that she can only turn back into a human when she believes that her mission is done.

"Ummm."

She replied remembering where she kept it. She stuck a hand down the center of her bra and pulled out a silk sack containing… a hole at the bottom.

"You idiot. Where'd you put the…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw a crow fly by the window.

"Great."

Inuyasha dragged Haruka out of the Temple and hoisted her onto his back in pursuit of the jewel.

They didn't get very far when they saw a little boy get plucked off of a bridge about a fourth of a mile away and dropped into a river.

"Inuyasha we have to save that boy."

"Were not playing search and rescue here okay we have to take down that crow."

Haruka obviously wasn't going to take any of his nonsense.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha face planted the ground while Haruka dove into the water and went through another weird transformation. She looked back and saw a fin instead of a tail and legs.

She swam as fast as she could and soon spots the sinking boy falling to the bottom of the current. She propels her body as fast as her tailfin could take her. Hopefully, it would be enough to save the poor boy's life.


End file.
